A Pony Tale
by Airbornedog
Summary: A pony finds himself in Equestria without any memory of his past. What more is there to say? This story could be a piece of crap or a excellent story; I don't know this is my first story to be put out into the land known as the internet. Note: this is not my little fantasy of if I went to Equestria. This is a story I threw together in my spare time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As he fell down he felt the wind fly past his face. He did not know how long he had been falling. All he knew was that he was falling and falling and falling… He hit the ground with a loud crunch. All he saw was blackness. At first he thought he was dead but then he heard the wind go past his face. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of night. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain on his back and left leg. "Damn, my legs broke" he thought to himself. The pain on his back didn't fell like it was on his back but was still there. He feared the worst. But this was no time for worrying he had to find help soon. He just lied there on the grass for a few minutes as he gathered his strength. He finally mustered the energy to look around. He could see a town with a few lights on in the distance. To the right of the town he could see a farm. Or he thought it was he could only see one light from a window. The town was his best bet. He started to crawl to the town slowly. Every move he made on the long trek caused excruciating pain. After crawling for what felt like hours he arrived at the edge of the town. Most of the houses were dark and silent. As he crawled to the nearest will light house his vision began to blur and drain of color. He got to the door of the building and hit the door with the little strength that he had left. He was surprised hitting the door made such a loud noise. "Coming!" called a tired female voice from the house. He heard footsteps coming toward the door then he blacked out.

Thank you for reading and give me criticism, tell me if I missed any errors, tell me if part of the story sounds like I'm brain dead. If I don't get these I can't improve this piece.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day in Town

Chapter One: First day in town

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. He was in a twin sized bed. He was in a small room that appeared to function as a guestroom. There was a wood dresser across him. A nightstand was to his right and a window to his left. The red door was across from the window with its white frame that matched the green walls. He stared up at the ceiling for a minute or two collecting his thoughts. He sat up and looked out the window. He saw he was on the second floor of the house. He then saw a horse walk past talking to another horse. He turned away from the window thinking he was seeing things. He checked again. Sure enough they were still there. Then the pain hit him like a boulder. His leg and back racked with pain. He started to assess his injuries. Then the second thing hit him. He was a horse himself. "Why am I a horse…" he said to himself. He yelled in horror. A loud thud was heard from downstairs. Muffled voices started talking and footsteps where coming up the stairs which were close the door. The door opened to show a purple pony. "Oh, you're awake" He then fainted. "Or not..." He once again awoke. This time five ponies were standing over him. He just looked at them in horror. "Hey Twilight you sure you didn't snatch this weirdo from the loony bin" said a cyan pony in the front. "Yes, I found him on my doorstep while I was studying late that night" replied the purple pony. "Well, well sugercube we were beginin thought you'd never wake up" said an orange pony "How l-long have I b-been asleep?" he asked "About three days honeybun" "Oh, and your clothes, they were simply dreadful" said a white pony as she approached. "My clothes!" He then realized that he nor the rest of the group was wearing clothes. "Yes darling your cloths were terrible" "No, where are they!" "At my shop of course" The cyan pony butted in. "Well who the heck are you?" He turned to reply. "Why I'm... I'm…" He stopped a moment. "I don't know who I am" He finished in a confused voice. "Told you he's crazy" She whispered the purple pony who gave a glare in response. "Well I'm Twilight" she said. "That's Rainbow Dash" She motioned towards the cyan pony. "I'm Applejack" Said the orange the pony "Pleased to meat ya" "Rarity" said the White pony. "Do you remember anything" asked Twilight. "I remember falling into a field, crawling into town, and this" "That's not too much to work with. Maybe your cutie mark will gives a hint" "A cutie mark?" "Man you don't know a lot do you" he shrugged. He started to get up and pain once again rose and fell to his knees. "Oh! Are you ok?" said Applejack "No, my leg is broken and I think I may have fracture my back. "Let me see sugercube" She checked his leg that had already been splinted by Twilight and then checked his. "Well yur leg defiantly broke, hun. Your back is fine; it's your wing that's broken" "My… wing?" "Yup" "I have a wings" "Well of course you do you know you're a pegasus. Right?" "Well no" Rainbow Dash facehoofs as he finishes his reply. "Well let's see your cutie mark" says Applejack "Where is it" "on your leg" He turned to look at it but to no avail. "I don't see it" "well ya don't have one" "Oh…" Twilight step up. "Well you girls better get going. You have work to do" "Your right twilight. Big McIntosh is waitin fer me back at the farm" She left and ran down stairs. "I should go I have to do um stuff" said Rainbow Dash. "Hold it right there!" retorted Twilight. "I need to teach our new friend how to fly" "How am I going to do that he has a broken wing if you haven't noticed" "I know But I a new spell to try" The stallion back up a little. "It will heal him. Hopefully" "Hopefully!" he said worried. "Yes now hold still" He gave a face of worry as he was shot by a purple beam. He glowed for a few seconds and it receded. "I think it worked I can walk on my leg!" "Yes it worked!" He spread out his wings. "That's a pretty big wing span" "Thank you… I guess" "Well I got nothing better to do you. I'll teach you how to fly" "Than-"But before he could finish she was out the open window. "Don't worry she lightens up once she gets to know you" "Ok if you say so" he spread his wings a jumped out the window and flapped his wings only to meet by the ground. "Ohhhhh…" "Are you ok" called twilight from the window. "Yes I'm ok. Wait I remember something!" "What!" "My name is Jake" "Well at least we have some progress" Rainbow Dash came down from the sky laughing as hard as she could "HAHAHA! That was priceless!" Jake gave her a glare. "Let me try this again"

**_One day of training later_**

"You're getting the hang of this" Rainbow Dash told Jake as they flew high above Ponyville.

"Thanks" "It's getting late" You should go back to Twilight's place for the night. "Ok see you later" "You too" She flew off into the sunset. Jack flew down to Twilights house (Or is it a tree?). As he landed he heard talking from inside. He walked inside. Twilight was talking to Applejack. "Come-on Twilight you got yer studin and I got room at my place. Let me take him to my place" "Well if you insist" "Thank ya Twi" "well I'm going to assume Applejacks place is my home for now" "You bet 'a" "Well she ya Twilight" they walked and talked (well Jake fly but you get what I mean) until they got to the farm. "So this was the farm I saw" "Huh?" "After I fell from the sky I saw this farm from the field" "Oh okay" they arrived at the farm after sometime walking. "Wait here hun" she went to the door. "Hey Applebloom we have a guest" "Coming" came a high pitched voice with a western-southern accent. She dashed down the stairs. "Hey mister" "Call me Jake" "Ok Jake" Applejack whispered something into Applebloom's ear and Applebloom's face light-up. She immediately dashed over to his flank (I will know be using pony and brony lingo in the story. I'm not going have anything like clopping or wingbonners) "Hey Jake you don't have a cutie mark" "No I don't" they all talked about the day's events over diner of apple based items. "Night Jake" "you too"

Thank you for reading and give me criticism, tell me if I missed any errors, tell me if part of the story sounds like I'm brain dead. If I don't get these I can't improve this piece.


	3. Chapter 2: Sonic Rainbooms are dangerous

Chapter 2: Sonic Rainbooms are dangerous

A week had gone by without incident or any recovering of memory. Jake and the gang had become good friends quite quickly. He had become a good flyer from Rainbow dash and helped around the farm. Word spread quickly that he had arrived in town.

It was a peaceful morning when Jake was awaken by Applejack. "Jake wakeup" "Wa. What is going on?" "A Detachment of royal guards have arrived in town 'n' has setup check points at all entrancis' into town" "ok so" "There checkin fer cutie marks 'n' all flying around town has been banned with the exception of weather patrols which need papers to show. I think it got somthin to do with you" "what makes you think that?" "Yur new to town and theyr' checkin fer cutie marks" "Got a point there. We need to talk to Twilight." "We can't" "Why not?" "Her house is guarded beenin princess 'n' all" "Damn see would have information we need on what's going on" "I know" "You can get into town. Right?" "Yeah" "I have an idea"

"HALT" "Certainly sir" "Is this all your transporting Ma'am" "Yes siry" "Proceed" "Thank ya" when they got a reasonable way from the checkpoint they turned into an alley. "Ok come on out" Jake had been hiding inside an apple cart pulled by Applejack. "Here put this on Hun" she handed a cape to Jake. "Why?" "So they can't see yur blank flank" "Oh Okay" They walked through the market on their way to Twilights home. Guards patrolled the streets in teams of two. "Mighty intimidatin" "I know" They could see Twilights house down the road. About ten guards stood guard around the house and a magic purple shield was around the house made by the guards. As they approached the house. "HALT!" "Were friends of Twilights" "I don't care if you're Princess Celestia. I'm under strict orders you're not getting into this house" Twilight overhearing the conversation step out onto her balcony. "Let them in guards" "No ma'am I have orders straight from Shining Armor" "My brother" "Yes ma'am" "Well can I at least tell them something" "you can Ma'am" She hastily wrote a note and gave it to them. Jake and Applejack walked off to an alley. A purple wisp appeared over them and they were teleported into Twilights home. All the guards outside got a sharp pain in their heads and some dizziness. One immediately went to the door. "Ma'am what are you doing" "oh just working on a spell he he… that's all" "Well please stop it's weakening the shield" "Certainly" Jake and Applejack then came up from the floor. "Ok what do you need?" Twilight said hastily. "What in tarnation is going on here?" "Well word of Jake spread fast and someone thinks he is a threat to me somehow" "How am I a threat?" "I don't know" "Oh and who is Shining Armor?" "He's my brother and captain of the guard" the conversations was interrupted by commotion outside. "Attention! Commanding officer present!" "At ease" "Yes sir" Twilight was alarmed by this. "Oh no it's my brother. Hid!" the door flung open. "Sister! I came to visit you while on leave" "oh Hi Shining Armor" she said nervously. "Anything wrong sis?" "No of course not" Shining Armor gave her a suspicious look. A sneeze came from under a table. Shining Armor was immediately in battle stance and drew his blade. "Show yourself!" Jake and Applejack crawled from under the table. "What are you doing here?!" Twilight stepped in. "Brother I let them in" "Why? They could have killed you" "No, there my friends" "Hmph" Shining Armor gave they a death stare for a moment causing them to shudder. A guard came to the door. "Everything okay Sir" "Yes corporal" They talked together for a while. Shining Armor lightened up a lot after talking to them. "What's going on?" said Jake. "If you my sis's friends I wouldn't tell you but a somepony is in the area and does not have a cutie mark" "So" butted in Applejack. "It is foretold that a pony without a cutie mark will kill a princess and cause chaos through the land" Twilight shoot a look of worry at Jake also with a concerned face. "Any we haven't caught him yet but we are to stay here till he is caught so I'll be in town for a while" Suddenly a thundering boom came from outside. They ran outside to see what was wrong. Everything I town came to a complete stop as everyone was looking to the skies. A sonic rainboom. "Take cover!" A dust cloud came toward town with tremendous speed. Everyone took cover under stalls behind walls and in houses. A lone filly stood in the street in awe. "Scootaloo!" Yelled Applebloom. The young pony just stood there. The cloud was almost to town. Jake ran out into the street and covered Scootaloo with his body. The shock wave hit town. The guard post was torn to shreds, stalls and their goods flew out onto the road. Jake felt the immense pain of huge splinters and objects. The dust subsided after a few seconds. Scootaloo crawled out from under Jake. "Jake!" she cried. Shining Armor stepped out and started barking orders. Twilight ran to her brother. "Brother you have to get Jake an ambulance" "No he wouldn't get to the town hospital in time" he turned to a couple of guards. "Get this man to the medic station. Now!" "Yes sir" Jake felt some ponies pick him up and run with him. "Stay with me man! Stay with me!" He tried to not let go but he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

Thank you for reading and give me criticism, tell me if I missed any errors, tell me if part of the story sounds like I'm brain dead. If I don't get these I can't improve this piece.


	4. Chapter 3: Revealed

Chapter 3: Revealed

"Ugh. Where am I?" Then the pain hit him. He let out a low moan of pain. He could her hoovesteps walk up to him. "Jake can you hear me?" "Twilight?" he said painfully "Yes it's me" He mustered enough strength to open his eyes. He could see what looked like normal room that you would live in at the hospital for a few days except there were two guards on the outside the room. "What happened?" "A sonic rainboom shockwave hit town" "Rainbow Dash" he muttered under his breath. "No it wasn't her" He gave her a confused look. "We don't know what caused it. Rainbow Dash was at Sugercube Corner making cupcakes with Pinkie Pie" Then he remembered Scootaloo. "Scootaloo! How is she?" "She's fine, thanks to you. You almost didn't make it though. You would have died from your wounds if it wasn't for Shining Armor's quick thinking" Shining Armor stepped up to the bed.

He explained the situation to them and that he knew Jake had no cutie mark. He told him he thought he wasn't the pony in the prophesy. He gave him papers so that he would not have to show his flank and so he could fly freely. Twilight come with a huge stack of thank you cards and letters from Scootaloo, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and others in town.

**_Two weeks go by without incident_**

"On your marks… Get set… GO!" yelled the announcer. The guards had lowered the guard after a week or so and were itching for some entertainment. "And sergeant Darkwing takes the lead!" In their idle boredom they had organized a race with Shining Armor's approval. "Wait! What is this? Jake takes the lead!" The town's ponies were invited as well. "And there coming into the final bend! Jake and Darkwing are neck and neck!" They sped to the finish line with amazing speed. "And the winner is… Jake!" the crowd cheered and clapped. Jake basked in the applause when Rainbow Dash flew to him. "Jake come quick" "Why? What's wrong?" "It's Sweet Apple Acres" They rushed to the farm as fast as they could fly. It was a horrible sight to see. "Oh sweet Celestia" he whispered. The farm and the orchards had been set ablaze. "Where's Applebloom and AJ?" "I don't know" They began to search the burning farm house. "Applebloom! AJ!" Jake called desperately t in the smoke" "Were here" "I'm coming!" He found them huddled in a corner. "Hold on!" he flew out the door with them on him just as the house collapsed. "Thank ya hun" "No problem" A Black pony with a blade approached. "Hold it right there your coming with us" "And are you who" "Your new rulers. Now come along" "No" "Don't make me use this" He lowered his knife. "Try me" Jake flew over his swipe and kick the stallion on the head knocking him out. "Rainbow Dash!" "Over here! Get your hooves off me" the sounds of a struggle could be heard. "Coming" Rainbow Dash was battling two ponies in black armor and armed with knives. Jake caught them by surprise and knocked them out as well. Then the Royal guard showed up. "What happened here?" "Your guess is as good as mine" Jake answered. The guard turned to Applejack. "Do you know what happened" 'No I was eatin when the house caught fire" Rainbow Dash came dragging the unconscious soldiers. "Well we have these guys" "Who are they" "Beats me" "We will take them into custody" "All right" "Come on Applejack. I think Twilight has some room in the library"


	5. Chapter 4: The Attack

Chapter 4: The Attack

Crystal Empire, a week after the Ponyville incident. "Is the princess out of the city yet?" "No she wants to get on the last train out" "We can't wait that long we have to move now" "She won't budge" "The enemy will be upon the palace in minutes" "I know"

"Ready bows!" The archers drew back on the bow string. "Fire!" A volley fired into the invading army. The Empire was being invaded by an unknown force that was heartless and merciless. "Ponies! Phalanx formation!" Even with advanced tactics the guards were over powered by their advanced weaponry of strange magical weapons that caused ponies to die when pointed towards them. Princess Candace was watching the battlefield from her balcony in despair. A messenger ran into her bedroom. "Princess! The evacuation is moments for completion we are ready to withdraw from the city" "Excellent. Send word to the soldiers to retreat to the train station" she said flatly "Yes Ma'am" He was gone as soon as he had arrived. "Celesta save us" She mumbled under her breath. The last of the soldiers boarded a train out of the city with Princess Cadence.

After a long train ride the train arrived in Canterlot. The city was over flowing from refugees from the Crystal Empire which upset traffic and put parts of the city at a standstill. Princess Celestia had sent word to the Elements of harmony, her sister Luna, and Shining Armor to assemble at the castle for an emergency summit meeting. They arrived soon after getting the message with Jake in tow as he was now a good friend. At the train station some guards were there to lead them to the palace. They had to push through huge crowds of refugees trying to get where they needed to go. For some reason this seemed to be strangely familiar to Jake. Rainbow Dash noticed he was looking around strangely and facial expression was one of confusion. "Anything wrong Jake?" it took him a second to react "No, no" "Okay then suit yourself" After pushing through the last crowd they walked up the steps to the castle. The escort left to handle the crowds. They arrived in the throne room to see Shining Armor with his wife and Princess Celestia pacing. Luna was no were to be seen. "Welcome girls" Her vision shifted to Jake who was in the back. "Who is this?" she said coldly. "A friend" replied Twilight. "Well he is not welcome to this summit. He will have to wait outside" Shining Armor stepped up. "Princess, He will not be a disturbance and could give advice" Princess Celestia turned to give Shining Armor give him a death stare which caused him to shudder. "Fine. He may stay to listen to the summit meeting" The meeting basically discussed what to do with the refugees and how to handle this new enemy. The refugees would be distributed throughout the land and they would try to take back the Crystal Empire when the time seemed right. The discussions were interrupted by a guard bearing news. "Princesses a flock of strange flying animals has been seen coming towards the city" Celestia gave an annoyed moan. "You, Twilight's friend" Jake turned with an annoyed look. "Yes your highness" "Go find out what's wrong" Jake trotted outside to look. He stood on the balcony and looked out into the distance. He had to squint before he could recognize them. At first he had no idea what he saw but then something in him snapped. He galloped back into the throne room. "I need a telescope. Now!" "There just birds" Celestia retorted. "No there more than birds" She sighed. "There is one in the room to the right behind you" He ran into the room and looked out at the "birds" and his suspicions were confirmed. He burst outside. "You, guard, tell the ponies out there to get into basements, buildings, under benches anything just not in the open" "Excuse me" "Just do it" "You have no authority over me" "Lives are at stake" The guard could detect the sincerity in his voice and complied. The word was passed along and ponies in a half panic found cover not knowing what was going on. Meanwhile in the throne room Shining Armor could see the commotion out the window. "What did that pony do?" he thought to himself. Then the bombs fell. The city shook the tons of explosives dropped on the city. By now the city was in a panic. Anyone caught outside and lucky enough to not get shrapnel in them was running in fear. After the bombing stopped Celestia got up from under the table she had dove under. "Is everypony alright" They all gave a hardy yes except Fluttershy who just cowered in a corner but she was fine. They all rushed outside and looked in awe. Shining Armor kept going down some stairs to rally his men. He ran to the barracks to find it empty of guards and there equipment. He stood confused for a moment until he heard shouting coming from outside. He ran out to see Jake organizing guards and barking orders to set up defenses, calm the populace, and scout the area around the city. Shining Armor didn't know if he should be angry or grateful. "Jake what the hell are you doing?" "Preparing for the airborne assault" "The what?" "Invaders with parachutes will fall from the sky" He just gave him a blank face. After another moment he turned to a lieutenant. "Soldier. Why in the name of Celestia are you following this ponies orders?" "I don't know. He knows what he was doing and seemed like an able leader. He was a fit replacement for you in your absents sir" "Well I'm taking back control. He turned to Jake. "We need to talk" A low buzz could be heard above. "Not again!" somepony yelled. "Take cover!" yelled Shining Armor. "No those aren't bombers. There transport planes" "Wa" "Just take up defensive positions" Green smoke filled clear areas with lots of room. White circles appeared in the sky. "Here they come" "What the hell are you talking about!" Shining Armor was angry at this point and his face showed it. Jake just ignored him. "Lieutenant get you men to the barricades and attack enemies as they land. "Um yes sir" "Disregard that order!" The soldier now had a choice to make and couldn't decide who to follow. Jake turned to Shining Armor with irritation. "Trust me" "Why should I" "I know more about this enemy than you or anyone in this city so I think I know what I'm doing" Shining Armor unable to come up with a good argument backed off.

The royal guard was just able to repel the airborne troops by not letting them pull out there weapons. The few who did caused considerable damage. The failed invasion of Canterlot stopped the advance by the still unknown enemy to a halt. Jake had all the equipment from the soldiers gathered and stockpiled. All prisoners refused to give up information or committed suicide. Jake turned over command to Shining Armor after all the equipment was gathered.

Later that day Shining Armor confronted Jake in a hallway when he was walking to his bedroom. "Jake. Hold it right there" "Jake turned around to see an irritated Shining Armor. "Your sister described you as cool and kind individual. Sure doesn't look like that" "That doesn't matter right now. What I want to know is how you know all that you do" "I don't know how I just do" "You said you don't remember anything before falling into that field" Jake hesitated. "I remember some. But I remembered it all today. I remember fighting, explosions, a trench, planes, and a crash" "I still don't think you are telling me everything" "That's all I remember" "You better tell me. I know your holding something back" He pushed Jake up against a wall. "Well what else do you know?" A flash of color tackled Shining Armor to the ground. It was Rainbow Dash. She just gave him the death stare. "Get off of me" She got of him promptly "Jake are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine" Rainbow Dash turned to Shining Armor. "Don't ever let me caught you doing that again or you will answer to me. Now get out of here!" He left with a grunt. "Thanks Dash" "Its fine" He gave her a quirk hug which caused her to blush and he trotted to his bedroom. Jake was laying in his bed at the palace. His head was filled with thoughts of his past. He could remember war, a small town, the blue sky, and a plane falling. His thoughts eventually went to Rainbow Dash. "Man, she is cute" He stopped that thought. "Did I just say she was cute?" Rainbow Dash was sitting up in her bed. She couldn't get to sleep with all that had happened that day. Her thoughts drifted to Jake. "He's cute" She stopped that thought. "Did I just say he's cute?"

Jake with his new found memories was able to train soldiers to train others how to use the machines dubbed assault rifles by Jake. He showed how the inner workings of the guns were made and factories were built to construct them were erected. The war went to a stalemate for a week of now of just fighting. Back and forth the tide would turn. Still nothing about the enemy was known as they would just kill themselves after capture. One day they just vanished. Gone. Poof. Without a trace. There camps were still intact as was there equipment. Guns lied on the ground as if dropped. The mess tents had trays on tables with food still on them. They left as quickly as they arrived.

Thank you those who have read this far, you clearly want to read more. The story is taking a new turn and I don't know how long it will be from here. I do know that I have a few more sequels after this one so there is more to come.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

Chapter 5: Memories

Jake with Shining Armor and some royal guardsmen went to investigate one of the larger camps. They walked into the camp not knowing what to expect. "Hey Jake" "What" "Sorry about that night. I was on edge and exhausted" "Its fine man" "No its not. I've got to make it up to you" "Well you can start by not being so stubborn" They both laughed. They started looking in the armory. "These seem powerful" "They are" Jake went about showing what each weapon did and how it worked. He had no clue how he knew. He just did as if was trained to know. They continued to the car pool. Jake got in the driver seat of a car with a gun mounted on it. He froze up. Memories rushed into his head like a flood. He saw himself driving a car with explosions all around him. He could hear the ratta tat tat of a machine gun. "Jake! Jake! Can you hear me?!" Jake jerked and looked around. Shining Armor was shaking him and guards around him looked concerned. "Wa. What happened?" "You went into a trance or something and wouldn't respond to us" "I remember more" "What?" He told him about his experience and Shining Armor was shocked. "Maybe we should head back" "no I'm fine" "Okay then" They continued looking through the camp and found many machines and mechanism that would improve life in Equestria. They came upon a makeshift airfield. "Are these the things that were in the sky?" "Yes they are. Those are bombers" he pointed to the larger type of plane. "They dropped bombs which caused the explosions. The others are transport planes. They can carry ponies or cargo" He stepped into it and looked around and it happened again. He was sitting on a bench with others in front and next to him. They weren't ponies though, they were humans. An explosion was heard from behind him and he turned around to see fire from the left engine. "We're going down! We gotta bail!" A human pulled on Jake's shirt. "See you on the ground friend" And he jumped out the door. Jake walked to the door as the plane began to list to the right. He hesitated for a second then jumped as well. He waited for the jerk of his chute but it never came. Realizing the rip cord failed he went to his emergency chute. The rope was stuck. He pulled on it again. Still no good. He went to his training on if both chutes failed. He spread himself out to lower his spread as much as he could. He looked for nearby trees. Nothing. He saw the next best thing. Water. He fast approached it at tremendous speeds and went into an upright position. He blacked out. He opened his eyes and saw he was on the floor of the plane. He slowly got up. Shining Armor was looking at him in shock. "I need to talk to Twilight" "What we need to do is get you home. This place is not good for you, come on" They started to walk back to the city when Jake looked up. He saw a flag fluttering on a post at the gate as they passed. He collapsed. He saw a flag in the wind and he looked down from it. He was in a truck with some other humans. "Hey, Captain you ready to take the fight to the Ruskies?" "Sure as hell" Jake answered but it wasn't him. It was his voice but not him. He then saw a dying soldier in front of him who was bleeding out. Then he saw a small town with a town hall and a church with some shops next to it. He saw a helicopter spiral into a building and explode. Now a collage. A crashed Humvee. A peaceful fireplace. Images like this went on and on and on. He finally awoke in a hospital. He was still for a moment thinking about what just happened. He sat up to see Rainbow Dash asleep in a chair next to the bed. On the other side a tired Shining Armor struggling to stay awake. "Jake. Jake are you awake?" "Yes I think so" "Good" He immediately fell asleep on a table next to him. Jake went back under the covers and thought about what he had just seen. He slowly put the pieces of his life together. He eventually drifted back to sleep. He woke up to see Rainbow Dash pacing next to the bed. "Rainbow Dash?" "Jake! Are you awake?!" "Yes I'm fine" "Thank Celestia" He sat up. "Where is everyone else?" "They all went back to Ponyville after the attack. What happened?" "Let's talk about it over dinner and then we can head back to Ponyville" That night he explained to her all that had happened and that he was a human. After a long dinner of questions and answers. They flew back to Ponyville by the stars. Rainbow Dash went back to her home and Jake went to the barracks which was where he had staying after Apple orchards had been burnt down courtesy of Shining Armor. He slipped into his bunk and fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of a bugle and his eyes snapped open. He began to look for a uniform but remembered he wasn't in the Army here. He went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: To Earth!

Chapter 6: To Earth!

He woke up later in the day and immediately ran to Twilights Tree/House/Library. As soon as he arrived he pounded on the door. "Coming!" She opened the door to see Jake with a somewhat tough face. "Is something wrong Jake?" "Yes there is" "Well what is it?" "You said you went to the human world once" "Yes I did why?" "Well then I have a lot to tell you" After a good morning of talking he got to the point. "Can we go back?" "Yes but it only opens every 30 moons which is about" She did some quick math in her head "Two and a half years" "How long since it last opened?" "One and a half years ago" "Well will you come with me when it reopens" "Yes I will" "Good" He began to leave the house when he was stopped by Twilight. "Jake is that a cutie mark?" "What? Where?" He turned to see his cutie mark. It had a silver shield with two swords crossed in front of it.

**A year slips away**

The past year was declared by Princess Celestia to be the most peaceful year ever as no things or armies or anything came to destroy Equestria. Everypony was gathered at the mirror to the human world. "It should open in about five minutes" Said Luna as she looked out the window. "Be safe Jake" "I will Dash" He kissed her and the cheek that made her blush. "You ready Twilight" "Yes I am. And this time I remembered to take paper to record everything. Spike checklist" After rattling of numerous items she said she was ready. The mirror flashed and sparkled a little. "You portal is open, Twilight Sparkle" They both turn around to face the portal. "Three, Two, One. Jump!" They both leaped into the mirror. "Jake! I love you!" Called Rainbow Dash into the portal.

Sorry about such a short chapter. It seemed like this would be a good transition point. The next chapter will be longer than normal though.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I'm working on that.

Jake felt hard, cold concrete on his face. He opened his eyes and got to his feet. In front of him was a standard high school. A banner that said "Home of the Wondercolts" was above the front doors. He look around for Twilight. She was on her hands and knees looking around. "Um. Twilight, you might want to stand up" "Oh, right" She struggled to relearn how to stand properly. "Well let's go" She started to walk to the school. "Twilight wait" "Why?" "You said it was two years ago you were last here" "Yes" "Well the others probably graduated" "Oh. Good point" "Check your bag for a wallet" He did the same. He had 150 bucks, a driver's license that said he was 21, and a picture of Rainbow Dash Ponyville version. _How did that get there_? He thought to himself. He checked his other pocket and found a car key and phone. "Good I have a car" he thought aloud. He looked over at Twilight who was rummaging through her purse. "What do you have?" "I have a pen, this weird green paper, this thing" She pulled out some lipstick. "A flat black mirror (phone) and some coins" After explaining what each thing did they went to find Jake's car. He pressed the unlock button on the keys over and over until a 4 door Jeep blinked. "Yes!" he thought. He showed Twilight how to get into a car and buckle her seat belt. "What do we do?" He asked her. "I guess find the girls, but how?" "We find a phone book" "What is that?" "You have a lot to learn" The whole car ride looking for a pay phone was question after question after question. He found one and looked through it for a good five minutes still answering questions. "Aha! Found it" They got back into the car and looked for the address for the next two hours until they came to an apple orchard which spoke for itself. After driving up the dirt driveway they stopped in front of a two story, red house with a pickup truck next to it. "Would you like to do the honors?" Jake asked Twilight as they got to the door. She just rolled her eyes and knocked. "Coming!" yelled a familiar voice from inside. The door opened to reveal Applejack with dirty blue jeans and a basket looking as though was going back from the fields. She gasped and dropped her basket. "Twilight!" She hugged her much to Twilights surprise. "What in tarnation are you doin here? It's been years!" "Came to visit and help a friend" as she said friend Jake waved. "Well come inside and we can talk" "Where's Big Mac" she asked as they walked into the home. "Out in the fields" "Applebloom?" "At school" "Granny smith?" Applejack paused a moment and looked saddened by her boing brought up. "She died last year" "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Twilight hugged her. "Don't worry about it Twi. Let's talk bout you" still slightly upset. They sat around the table. "Well what's happened in the last few years?" "Well we all graduated as ya probly guessed. Rarity and Rainbow Dash went off to college. Dash got a scholarship for soccer. Pinkie got her own comedy club. I'm goin ta college gota stay on the farm. Well what have you been doing and who's yur friend?" "This is Jake" "Hello ma'am" "He's has an interesting story" "Like what?" "I'll let him explain" "First can I have a pen and some paper" "Certainly" She got up and walked into another room and was soon back with a pen and lined paper. "Can you us that hun? Twilight couldn't write when she first came" "I can" "Okay then" He began to sketch a symbol on the paper. It was an eagle standing on a globe in a shield with the letters UNCF under the globe. "Have you ever seen this symbol" She looked at it for a moment in deep thought. "Yes I have" The color on Jake's face drained. "I saw it on the news when they wer talkin bout the ruskies" "What is the date?" "It's the third of October" "And year" "2047" "Oh God…" "What?" "Where are we" She pulled up a map on phone. The arrow was above south eastern United States. "You have three days to live" "Excuse me" "The war starts in three days" "What are you talkin bout?" "Russia will declare war on the US and launch nukes targeting the whole country. They all get destroyed over the Atlantic except for one which hits here" "And how do you know that?" Jake explained his story. "If I hadn't seen what I did two years ago I wouldn't believe ya" "You need to get out of the country. What that won't work. Tomorrow the government won't allow leaving or entering the country from bomb threats" "What are nukes?" Twilight tried to ask but was ignored. "I could move up to the north" "No fallout killed a lot of people up there" They thought a moment when Jake got an idea. "You can come through the portal!" "The princess would throw a fit and kick them back in" Twilight retorted. "Not if we explain it to her" "I still don't think so" "We could always try" "I guess" Applejack got up. "Well let's go get the others!" They ran outside. "Take my pickup. It will fit more people" Big Mac was walking up from the fields also dirty. He gave a look of confusion at the trio then Jake grabbed him threw him in the back of the pickup and jumped into it himself. "Go!" Applejack floored it and they were off to the collage.

**Three days till war**

Rainbow Dash had just finished her classes for the day was heading back to her dorm when she got a phone call. She checked the caller ID and saw it was Applejack. "What's up Applejack" "Get Rarity and go to the parkin lot" "Sorry, I can't do anything with you girls today. I've got a lot of studying to do, so does Rarity" "It's an emergency and Twilight's here" "The Twilight" "yes" "I'll be right there" She ran to get Rarity.

They were waiting in the parking lot for a good five minutes. "Is she coming?" Twilight asked. "She better" A running Rainbow Dash came out the nearest door with Rarity in tow. "Twilight!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She stopped next to the truck. "What are you doing here?" "It's a long story now get in the back of the truck" "Why?" "Just do it. I'll explain on the way" Rarity finally got to the truck. "Twilight! Where have you been darling?" "Get in the truck"

"Where would Fluttershy be right now?" "At the animal shelter" Answered Applejack. "Let's get her" They simply stop at the shelter grab her and help her into the back of the truck.

They were speeding towards Pinkie's house while Rainbow Dash was trying to compute all that had happened. "So let me get this straight. You are from the future after coming from Twilight's world to here" "Yes" "And in three days the Russians will nuke us" "Yes" "And to save us we are going to go to Twilight's world" "Yes" Applejack opened the back window. "We're almost at Pinkie's house" Applebloom was also with them as they picked her up from school. They came to a screaking halt in front of her house and knocked hard. She opened with a smile on her face. The second she saw Twilight she started bouncing up and down and squealed in excitement. "Twilight what are you doing here. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Let's have a party!" before Twilight could object Pinkie was back with truck. "No time Pinkie" "But there's always time for a party!" She grabbed her and put her in the pickup. "Applejack drive!" They drove to the school and parked on the curb. Pinkie Pie was still talking once they assembled in front of the statue. By now they had just blocked her out. "Are you sure bout this" "Yes I am" "Don't wimp out now" said Rainbow Dash as she jumped into the portal. "Rainbow Dash wait!" "To late…" Jake sighed and walked in. He is greeted by the mane six plus one and an angry Celestia. Jake's first reaction was to hug Rainbow Dash but… there were two. They were both staring at each other in confusion. "Jake!" roared Celestia in her royal voice. "Yes princess…" Jake said nervously. "What is the meaning of this?!" "Well…" He was cut off by more ponies falling through the portal. Celestia looked at the mirror for a moment and turned back to Jake who had a nervous smile on his face. "JAAAAKKKEEE!"

**Meanwhile in Ponyville**

Applebloom was eating a peaceful dinner. She stopped for a moment. "Any think wrong sweetie?" Asked Granny Smith. "I thought I just heard someone call for Jake" she shrugged and went back to eating.

**Back in Canterlot**

"What is the meaning of this!?" "Um let me explain" After explaining what was to happen on Earth she lightened up a little but was still angry. "I'm sorry Jake but they can't stay here" "But princess" "I'm sorry" "Okay everyone back into the portal" Jake noticed they were all mesmerized at their pony features. He had to throw each one in one at a time. "Come on Twilight" They went back into the portal. By the time everyone had gotten their bearings again Jake was brainstorming. "That's was weird" said Rainbow Dash to Rarity. By now the girls were taking about what just happened. "I've got it!" yelled Jake. He dug through his bag. "So I did have one!" "What" "A military ID" It said he was still a first lieutenant. "What is that?" asked Twilight. "It means I'm in the US army and more importantly can get onto a military base" "And how does that help us?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I can get to military hierarchy. We're going to Fort Bragg girls!"

They dropped Big Mac and Applebloom at the farm. Jake was just able to secure tickets for an Atlanta to Raleigh express train for that night. After getting on the train mere minutes from leaving they sleep the whole nine hour ride. "We are now arriving in Raleigh. All passengers off" The noise of the intercom woke them up and they walked off the train refreshed.

**Two days till war**


	9. Chapter 8: Discussions

Chapter 8: Discussions

They rented a SUV and started the ride to Fort Bragg. They began to approach the main gate and Jake pulled over. "What's wrong?" asked Rainbow Dash. "It looked suspicious for a single officer to have six girls with him" "Got a point there" "Everybody but Rainbow Dash in the trunk. Don't make a peep. Rainbow Dash sit next to me" Like a Chinese fire drill they get into their places. Jake got back onto the road and approached the main gate. Jake rolled down the window and handed the MP at the gate his ID. "I'm going to need her ID too" "Oh… certainly" "Dash hand me your ID" She dove into her pocket and pulled out a driver's license. "Here you go" He looked over it. "It expired last week Ma'am" They went pale. _Shit, this could get the car inspected_ Jake thought. "Oh wait sorry ma'am read it wrong, your clear" Jake sighed in relief and drove on in. It was still early in the morning and main post traffic hadn't start up yet. They past a sigh saying _Fort Bragg home of the Airborne and Special Forces._ He pulled over a good ways down the highway and let the girls out of the trunk. "Let's go" Jake was trying to caught the garrison commander before he left for is office. Jake knew where he lived. All Fort Bragg garrison commanders live on 82Capron Street. He came in sight of his house and saw the commander's car had not left yet. He parked behind it. "Girls you need to stay here. I need Twilight with me though" He got out of the car as did Twilight. They walked up to the depression era house and rang the doorbell. The commander opened the door in civilian clothes. _Must have the day off_ Jake thought. "Hello sir" he put hand to him and he shook it. "You are?" he asked "first lieutenant Peters sir" "Well what do you need lieutenant?" he asked in a cheerful voice. "It's about the Russians" The commander gave an irritated look. "Well come in" They stepped into the house. "Who is this?" he pointed at Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle a close friend" He shrugged and the continued to the living room. "Sit down Peters" They sat down on the sofa while the commander sat on a chair from his kitchen. "Let's get to business. What do you know?" "The Russians are going to declare war and launch nuclear missiles in two days" The commander laughed. "Peters, that claim is simply outrageous. How could you know that" "It's complicated" "Try me peters" Jake paused for a moment. "I'm from the future" Once more the commander laughed. "Do you expect me to believe that?" "Yes I do" "Prove it then" Jake thought of his learnings in the army those many years ago. "You have submarines equipped with lasers designed to take out missiles are in the Atlantic right now, the preplanned operation to strike if Russia declares war is an airborne drop on Saint Petersburg, and…" He ran outside. The commander and Twilight followed. He looked out into an intersection from Womack hospital and Reilly road. "There will be a car crash there in" he checked his watch. "About two minutes" He waited and it happened. A Jeep collided with a Humvee on the road. "I still don't believe you crash happen there all the time. How do you know about that classified information?" Jake put his hand up. "A mustang will crash into the Jeep" They waited a moment. Sure enough a Mustang crash into the Jeep soon after. "Ok lieutenant you have me attention" "Ok then commander, I have a long story to tell" Jake told him about Equestria the future and his plan. "So what you want me to do is get you into the UN to stop the arguments" "Yes that's our plan" "And how could I get you in" "The UN is guarded by MPs right now and you can just get me in" "If it will stop a war then fine" "Let's go"

They took a military flight to JFK much to the surprise of air traffic control, got into the Humvee they brought with them, and drove to the UN. "Okay all I can do is get you in. you will convince the delegates" Jake nodded and walked in to the building with the commander and Twilight at his side. Jake burst into the court hall (you know the room where they meet) interrupting an argument between the US and Russian representatives. "What is the meaning of this?!" (I use that phrase to much) yelled the US rep clearly anger. "Sit down you two. I've got a long story to tell and I'm not leaving till I get my way"

They talked for hours in the hall. None of the other reps spoke as they argued into dinner time and into the night. At about 11 p.m. They had to stop the discussions for exhaustion alone. With doing all they could do the commander bid them farewell and bought them plane tickets to Atlanta. They arrived back at 3 am. After dropping everyone off at their homes Jake, Applejack, and Twilight arrived at the farm at the crack of dawn. They walked into the house to see Applebloom and Big Mac around the TV. "Applejack yur back!" squealed Applebloom. "'Not now pumpkin I'm plum tuckered out" She said in nearly falling asleep were she stood. Jake stumbled in sat in the nearest chair and fell asleep. Applejack stumbled up the stairs to her bed. Twilight fell asleep on an empty spot on couch. They all sleep for a good five hours to be awakened by Applebloom. "Applejack wake up there have a special broadcast on all channels" She came down stairs to see that Twilight and Jake were already watching the TV. "What goin on?" "The Russian and US president are having a summit meeting" She sat down and watch the reporter talk about the recent events. "How long have they been in there?" asked Jake. "bout four hours now" Jake knew that this was the time and place. The future would be decided here. Billions of lives hung in the balance. An hour passes. Then another. Then another. By now the camera was on the door to the conference room. The door began to creak open with the world watching. The leaders both had smiles on their faces. After exchanging a few words they shake hands and leave to make their announcements to the world.

Long story short, the leaders came to an ultimatum and war was never declared. Thanks to Jake and the human mane 6 the world would be at peace for years to come.

Jake and Twilight along with the others gathered around the portal to Equestria. "I'm going to miss you darling" Rarity said with a tear in her eye. After a few more farewells between them all they go into a group hug. Jake just stood in the background watching. After they were done with that Jake and Twilight got ready to jump in. "I'm going to miss thumbs" Jake said as they jumped. They fall into the room were the mirror was held. Jake got up and looked around. "Well shit"


	10. Chapter 9: His Return

Chapter 9:

"Well shit" Jake said as he noticed a dramatic difference in the room when they first went in. The room was now a darker version with black walls and black floor and a red banner on the wall. Twilight got up after recovering from falling on her back. She froze as she saw the banner. Jake noticed this immediately. "Who's on the banner" "King Sombra" "King who" "King Sombra… We was killed years ago in the Crystal Empire" "He did what?" Twilight hastily told the tale of King Sombra and the Crystal Empire. "So an evil unicorn that is a shadow but was killed is alive again and probably conquered all of Equestria and is probably in this castle right now is probably back for vengeance" "Correct" "Well shit" Jake said somewhat loudly. They heard hoofsteps coming to the door. Jake dove under the bed to his right while Twilight did some form of spell. The door opened and a guard in black armor with an assault gun looked around the room then shrugged and turned to leave the room. Just before he got out of the room Jake leaped from under the bed. He slit the guard's throat with a knife he had carried with him and dragged the body out of view and took the uniform and weapon. "Why did you do that?" Jake jumped. "Twilight where are you?" "I'm right in front of you" She said as she rematerialized "I just used an invisibility spell" "I needed the uniform and a decent weapon" "Why the uniform?" "If me reasoning was correct the rest of the girls are scattered in the castle dungeon. King Sombra wouldn't want the elements of harmony together" "Your right. I'll use my spell and you act like a guard to get down there" "Let's go" They walked down to the dungeons with no interruptions. They stepped down stairs with Twilight still invisible, into the vast dungeon. _Why would Celestia need a dungeon this big?_ Jake thought. There were a few guards but they didn't question him boing down there. He began to look through the cells. Most were empty with the occasional Equestrian soldier in the cells. We looked at each one scanning their faces. He came to a pegasus. He jumped up and went to the bars. "Darkwing!" He said quietly. "Jake! What are you doing?" "Busting the elements out" "Well get me out" "Sure. Twilight do your thing" The lock glowed as the tumblers fell into place. "Who did that?" "Twilight. She is using an invisibility spell" "Oh okay" "Stay there you need a disguise" Jake ran off. After a moment he came back with a dead guard. "Put on his uniform and keep quiet" They keep looking down the cells. Jake heard some grumbling coming from down the hall. He speed walked to the cell to find who it was. He turned the corner and his face lit up. "Rainbow Dash" He said happily. "Jake!" "Shhhhh… keep it down I'm busting you and the girls out. Twilight bring her to date while I get a uniform" He found a guard and killed him as well. Before he killed the guard Jake had looked into his eyes. They looked dead. Not like dead dead but nothingness dead. Like he had no soul. Jake made a mental note of this. "Dash!" Jake hugged her. "Were are the others?" Jake asked after embracing. "No clue" Just then a guard rounded the corner. "Hey! What are you doing here" "Um… we were sent to check on the elements" "I was not told of this" "Jake! Is that you?!" A voice called from down the hall. The guard turned around. Taking the moment Jake stabbed him in the neck. They ran down the hall to see who it was. "Princess Celestia!" "Jake, Rainbow Dash were are the rest of the elements?" "Twilight is right here using an invisibility spell. The others are somewhere in the prison" "Get me out I can find them" "Okay" After getting her out she used her magic to track the rest of them down. They went through the prison freeing the soldiers as well one of which was Shining Armor. "Shining! Good thing we found you" "I know. Now get me out and give me a brohoof" By the time everypony was free they had about thirty soldiers captured during the invasion. Apparently without warning they swooped in and conquered the city before anyone could react. All of them marched up the stairs. They only had about five rifles to go round. At first Jake would lure guards and kill them to get weapons. After about half of them were equipped Shining Armor showed them there next objective. "We need to get to the market district. There is a camp were there keeping most of the royal guard who was captured" "To the market then" By now it was dark out and they moved in stealth. Every once in a while they encountered a guard on patrol. Only if they got close would Jake take care of them. They arrived in the market after a short time later. "What's the plan?" Asked Jake "We use the element of surprise. They think that resistance has been crushed are, they should be caught off guard" They assembled a plan to take the faculty. They would fire a weapon down the street to draw some guards; the shooter would then duck into an alley. The pegasi in the group would attack from the rooftops while the others would charge the facility, free the prisoners, and with the prisoners march on the palace.

Emerson sat on a bench look through the fence put in place to keep them in. He sipped the cold coffee that was given to him. "Emerson, do you think the Jerri's got southern Equestria" Said Lewis sitting next to him. "Not if the Southern Army mobilized in time. But they still won't be able to stand for long. Maybe if the expeditionary army arrived" "You're right. I'm going to try and get the lads spirit up. Celestia knows there down" "Alright" as he got up they were interrupted by the sound of gunfire. Some of the guards ran down the street. "What was that all about" They heard a mighty war cry and ponies swopped down from the nearby roofs surprising the guards. A troop truck burst through the gate and Shining Armor and his men poured out. The guards were slaughtered. Not a single of the soldiers were killed. The prisoners cheered and some of them broke into the camp armory armed themselves. The army of prisoners began to march to the castle slowly being joined by the populace who armed themselves from King Sombra's now dead guards. An army of about 500 broke down the castle doors and charged in. The castle guard stood no chance. They came upon the throne room doors. Shining Armor stepped in front of the mob. "Everypony guard the castle from counterattacks and finish of King Sombra's men. The elements must finish him off. For Equestria!" "For Equestria!" Yelled back the crowd. They dispersed and prepared for the immanent attack. Jake with Shining Armor broke open the throne room door to see King Sombra sitting nervously on the throne. "Your reign of terror is over! Girls finish him!" Jake yelled. The mane 6 began to charge with the elements. King Sombra had a smirk on his face. "You thought you could defeat me!" His horn began to glow blackness. The girls were still charging. The king laughed evilly. Adrenaline pumped through Jake. A black bolt came from Sombra's horn heading towards the mane 6. Jake jumped into its path began struck down by it. He fell to the ground twitching. The girls blasted a beam of light at King Sombra. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he dispersed into nothingness. "We did it girls!" cheered Twilight. "Jake!" screamed Rainbow Dash. She ran to him. "Jake stay with me. Stay with me" She cried beginning to sob. By now Jake was beginning to drift away. Celestia walked up, examined him, and nodded. "Rainbow Dash stand back" "No! I'll never leave him!" "Stand aside" "No!" Two of the soldiers came from behind and pulled her off of Jake's dying body. "No! No! Get off of me!" Celestia's horn began to glow. "What are you doing?!" An aurora began to consume him and he himself began to glow. The soldiers pulled Rainbow Dash out the door as they closed behind them. "No! Jake no!" She wept into the soldier's arms.


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

Chapter 10: Homecoming

Jake let out a low moan of pain as he gained conciseness. He opened his eyes to take a look around. _Well everything isn't dark and evil so that's a good sign_ he thought. The room was a standard hospital room, nothing special. He hurt all over and was sour. He could hear the annoying beeping of that machine they use to check your heart beat. He also had that thing they put in your nostrils to help people that have inhaled smoke or some elderly to help with breathing. He had a window to his right. He looked out it to see Canterlot bustling as if the whole King Sombra incident had never happened. A doctor walking past was checking all the rooms. He came to Jake's room and saw him awake, gasped, and he quickly galloped down the hallway. "Um sir" is was already too late he was gone. He sat up and collected his thoughts. _How am I still alive?_ He thought to himself. He decided is best not to question it just like the Pinkie sense. Man had that saved him from some hospital visits. There was a TV in front of him in the corner. _Why not?_ He thought. He found the remote and turned it on. _I wonder if the Military Channel is up here._ He flicked to it. It was talking about the Great War as it was now called for about ten seconds then it was a commercial. _I wonder were the girls are. _After a quick commercial about Iron Will's training seminars the show was back on. "The siege of Canterlot was the turning point for the war" The narrator spoke in a monotone voice. "Enemy paratroopers landed in the parks and courtyards of the city but if it wasn't for Prince Jake then a newcomer to Equestria and his quick thinking the city would have been overrun by them" _Prince Jake. They need to get there facts straight_. "Using only swords and spears Royal Guardsmen were able to chop the enemy down before they hit the ground. After the battle subsided the enemy disappeared never to be seen for the next year" the show closed. "Coming up next: Jake: an Equestrian hero" said the announcer. _Geez. I didn't do that much. How long have been out anyway?_ He looked for a calendar and found one on the far wall. He had to squint to see what it said. Jake fell back after he read it. _I've been out for a month._ Jake thought of what he had missed. Then the princess walked into the room. "Celestia!" "Good morning Jake. You've been out for a while" "Where is Rainbow Dash?" She laughed. "Ah young love. She has been visiting you every day. She will probably be here in an hour" "Good. Hey can you tell the people on the military channel that I'm not a prince. They called me one on the show that was just on" "Why? They are correct" "I'm no prince" He said with confusion. She chuckled. "I'm fairly certain you are" She was pointing at his head. He confusingly put his hoof on his head then he touched it. Is eyes widened. "WHAT THE *Buy some Apples*" He yelled with a royal voice causing everyone in a in a five mile radius to turn their heads. He covered his mouth. "What. Did. I. Just. Do. ?" "You used your royal voice" His eyes rolled back and he fell back into the pillow. A group of nurses came up to the door. "Is everything okay princess" "Yes it is" She answered with a smile.

Jake woke up to see Rainbow Dash sitting next to him with Celestia standing in the corner. "Oh Dash" He hugged her. "I just had the worst dream that I was a prince and I cussed half the city and…" Rainbow Dash was sitting just smiling at him. "I am a prince and I did cuss out the city didn't I" She just slowly nodded. "Oh Celestia" He said as he fell back into the pillow. "Yes?" Celestia asked. After publicly apologizing to the city Rainbow Dash and Jake rode a train back to Ponyville. After talking for half the ride Jake looked out the window. There was a cluster of clouds that looked perfect for sunbathing. _Man I sure wish I was up there._ He picture himself up there with Rainbow Dash._ That wo-_ Before he could finish the thought he was teleported to the cloud with Rainbow Dash in tow. Rainbow Dash after a moment of figuring out what just happened began to speak but Jake put a hoof over her mouth. "Don't ask. I have no idea what is just did" They flew to the train's caboose and went back to their seats. Jake kept the same monotone face the whole time.

The train rolled into the station slowly coming to a complete halt. As they stepped out of the passenger car they noticed that the platform was somewhat emptier than normal. _Must be a slow day today_ Jake thought. Rainbow Dash said she had to go home to get something and flew off as they left the station. Jake walked to the barracks to get some bits to go to the market. It was right next to the stations so it took no time to get there. He walked in and realized all the guards were missing. _Where is everypony_? He began to walk to the market to buy some apple based goods from Applejack. He got in view of the market and saw no one was there too. He galloped to Applejack's stall and the closed sigh hung there. Now it was just strange. He flew to Rainbow Dash's house right away. After knocking on the cloud door he let himself in. "Dash! Dash!" She was no were to be found. Now it was frightening. He flew to Twilight's tree/library/house. "Twilight!" She didn't answer. He went to Rarity's shop. She wasn't there either. He flew to the Sweet Apple Acres that had recently been rebuilt. No one. He screeched into the market. "WHERE IS EVERYPONY?!" He yelled in his royal voice once again covering his mouth for using it unintentionally. He finally went to sugercube corner being the last place he hadn't checked. He slowly walked in cautiously expecting anything. It was dark inside, he couldn't see a thing. He slowly kept walking in. The lights flashed on. "Surprise!" cried everypony in the room. _Pinkie Pie_ Jake thought with a big smile on his face.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**At the Grand Galloping Gala**

Rainbow Dash was looking out into the night and wearing the dress Rarity had made her. Jake watched her as she looked out. He rummaged through his pocket. He pulled out a small box. He carefully opened it using magic. It had a small diamond ring in it. Jake turned let out a sigh and walked to her. "Rainbow Dash" he said as he got on one knee (how do ponies proposes anyway?). "Will you marry me?" She gasped. "I thought you'd never ask!" She said as she hugged him.

An army of soldiers stood at attention in front of the stage. Shining Armor stood there with a sword alongside Jake. "Prince Jake do you accept the position of supreme commander of all southern Equestrian forces" "I accept" "Do you accept the position as Ponyville's captain of the guard" "I accept" Shining Armor gave him the sword and shook his hoof. "Good job Jake" he said so that only could hear.

Thank you for reading! This is not the end of Jake's saga. The beginning of the story I just posted (friends from above) is more of Jake and his adventures.


End file.
